game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Allan Jamie Bent and Shevion First day Of School
Characters Warius Bros Waluigen Shevia Alomar Bent Tortoise Jamie Heller Allan Mercer Ruby Cooper Monia Treasure Christoff Redfield Chrissy Redfield Shinna Alomar Clarisse Redfield Terezi Mercer Monia Treasure Jonas Stone Story Warius was walking to the hall when he see four boys enter in the school, so he wanted to know they are here because they are not from the school. Warius: Hi I'm Warious Bros, so what's you're name. Allan: I'm allan Mercer, sorry we're new in this school so i let the others introduce themself too. Jamie: I am Jamie Heller me and the others we are just arrived, so we don't know that schol yet but i am the roomate of Allan since we arrive here. Shevion: I am Shevion Alomar, my sisters are in this school, i am new like the others too. Bent: I'm Ben tortoise, also new student in this school. Warius : Oh so you're the new boys the principal mario was talking about. When they in troduce themself the girls arrive when they talking, they stop after see the boys who arrive Shinna , Shevia and terezi go see two boys they reconized, Chrissy Christoph Clarisse and Waluigen arrive just after and Jonas arrive to his turn and see the group. Terezi : Hi big brother. Allan: Terezi i am happy to see you. Terezi: Me too. Jamie yeah right me too i am happy to see her. Terezi put a evil glare at jamie, who have to shut his mouth for a second before look at Chrissy. Jamie: Who are you all what is you're name. Chrissy: Well i'm Chrissy there's my cousine Clarisse and my brother Chritoff Redfield. Jamie: Chrissy what a beautiful name. Chrissy: Well Thank you. Jamie: Oh no don't tell i said that by make everyone hear that. Christoff : yeah that's what you did. Clarisse; Don't worry she's not upset. Chrissy: Not at all i love compliment. Shevia: Well it seem you finally here too Shevion. Shevion: yeah i think this will be fun. Warius : Oh it this. Waluigen: Warius, sorry about him he's again in a bad mood. Warius: I am not. Waluigen : Yes you are. Shinna: just a little bit of serious everyone. Shevion: Who is that girl. Warius: is my cousin Waluigen. Waluigen : hi. Shevion: Hi. Jonas who was there finally have his word. Jonas: So you're all in first grade at this school right Allan; Yep we just arrive today. Jamie and we are all a little bit tired since that travel. Monia: You didn't sleep. Bent : No because the travel in car keep us all awake. Ruby: Oh it so shame. Monia: yeah no sleep is bad. warius: I don,t know why you said that is normal. Shinna : Its that normal they supposed to rest. Shevia: True without a rest they will sleeping in class, they can't get a detention on their first day. Jonas: Right so they have to rest in their room. Christoff: But they don't where their roon are, Someone have to show them. Clarisse; I know but who go to do that. They all look around them. Warius: Not me i have gym, and you know i hate that class. Warius walk away. Clarisse; of course, don't worry about him he do not help anyway. Allan: We see that. Terezi: yeah what a shame. Ruby: You all know he ever like that. Monia: i am he's great when he want. Ruby: yeah right great has a coward. Monia: Oh come on guys. Waluigen: ruby is true you should keep your mouth shut. Chrissy ; Okay i do it. Christoff : wait you,re sure, because me or clarisse we can do it too. Chrissy: Yeah i will do it. Clarisse: Well good luck. Jonas: i hope you go to have in the school. Shevia: You're all welcolme here. waluigen : Yeah welcolme. And they all leave the entrace and the boys accompany Chrissy for their rooms. End of episode. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction